


Thoughts in the Night

by axelle_alenko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Vaginal Fingering, masturbatus interruptus, she's having lesbian thoughts, she's so pure please send help, well i mean my canon so y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelle_alenko/pseuds/axelle_alenko
Summary: She always thought of Via at the worst times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i  
> this is so lame but i blame rem  
> this is also my first time actually writing a bit of a lesbian character and her exploring herself while i know like zip about female anatomy???  
> go easy on me lmao;;; enjoy????

Keeping to herself after spending time with the gorgeous vampire woman had become increasingly difficult.

Images of that violent red hair, the one piercing blue eye, and the low-cut corset tormented her dreams, taunting her with a face she was certain she'd never see again.

Muriel had never before been so entranced by someone, and then tossed aside. It sent an unhealthy, deep ache into her core, drenching her to the bones with a desire to see Via again. Just once, and she knew she wouldn't need her again. Knowing that the woman had been Eric's sister didn't make things any easier- most nights she substituted thoughts of the girl with _him_ , sending deep lashes of guilt through her. 

Eric was her brother's, and never hers. Why did she have to fall for someone in a bar?

It was one such night that the Aseryan angel yanked herself from her dreams, the phantom feeling of a cool body pressing against hers lingering, and with a noise barely passing for a whine, she realized that the lace of her nightgown was stuck to her. She plucked the garment away in disgust, shuddering at the sensation of the fabric settling once more against her flushed skin.

Would it be sinful for her to...?

A cautious glance downward revealed the perked breasts threatening to spill from her gown's top, and in her mind's eye, pale fingers were around them, twisting the sensitive buds. Her desire ignited by the image, one trembling arm moved to slide around herself, angling her fingers upward. Digits slid against the sheer fabric of her gown, making her thighs tremble. She cupped one substantial breast, giving it an exploratory squeeze, finding that it gave no immediate gratification like it had with Via.

Cheeks burning at her inner commentary- comparing every moment of this to Via wouldn't help!- she pushed through her anxiety, instead sliding her straps down, letting her generous bust spill free. The contact of skin-against-skin felt better, but not by much, she found. With a curious once-over, she pinched a nipple, hard as she dared.

Her reaction was immediate. Muri squeaked, color rushing to her already flushed skin, her legs clamping together in sheer reaction. Shuddering at her find, she rolled the bud between her forefinger and thumb, then gave it another pinch, illiciting a quiet moan from her own mouth. Harder her thighs pressed together, and against her consent, her hips were lifting against the bed, another, quieter moan escaping. She wriggled her hips against the soft sheets, the press against her bare skin sending her into a near-frenzy already. She was so sensitive!

Muri relinquished her touch reluctantly, then switched to the other, neglected bud. It received the same rough treatment, and soon enough, all her breasts were missing of that night were the eager, bloody bite marks where sharp canines had pierced her flesh.

By now she knew well enough the state of her... _lower region_ , the girl too embarrassed to think the actual words for her own body. She sat upward and lifted the gown off completely, leaving her in her soaked, lace undergarments. She reached lower to pry them off, and they stuck to her, pulling at her lips, which only made the inexperienced angel whimper. Carelessly she tossed them aside, fingers moving closer with a tentative slowness.

The initial contact made her shudder. At first the girl poked at the dampness she found, unsure of where to begin, unable to see well through the cover of her breasts. The memory of Via's fingers against her spurred her on, until she was rubbing timid circles into her mound, her features scrunching together in disdain at the sensation.

No, that wouldn't do. Not yet, at least.

To go solely on the memory of sensation was strange to her, but she pushed onward. With one hand the angel spread her lips open, exactly as the redhead had done so long ago, and pressed a firm finger down her slit, until she found some give and slid inside.

She wasn't sure what she was doing, but the intruding finger made her gasp. She sank in to the second knuckle and wriggled it uncertainly. Her moan was louder this time, her eyes fluttering shut.

Every nerve in her body froze in terror at the sudden knock on her door. She inhaled in so sharp a breath that she broke out into a coughing fit.

"Muri? Are you okay? I heard noises." Zuriel. Goddammit, Zuri!

"I-I'm fine!" Her cheeks were on fire. She was going to _die_!

"Are you sure?" She just knew his hand was on that knob.

"Y-yes! G-go back to bed!"

Silence, and then the sound of footsteps retreating. She let out a shaking gasp and removed her finger, her drive to explore evaporated. Younger brothers were notorious boner killers.

She replaced her gown, but left her panties where they had landed, too embarrassed to replace them.

Muri could explore herself another night.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry lmao


End file.
